Wall mounted image display screens of plasma or TFT type are becoming more and more common, and the size of the screen area is becoming larger and larger. As a result, the screens are also becoming heavier and heavier, and a 42″ plasma screen may thus have a weight in excess of 30 kg. Wall mounting is often recognized by the manufacturer as a desirable alternative, and attachment kits for wall mounting are normally supplied, however, often at a fairly high cost. Such an attachment kit comprises normally of a number of co-acting sheet metal parts, which involve a rather complicated mounting procedure.
US 2002/0067591 A1 discloses a housing for a display panel, including a frame body arranged on the circumference of the display panel and having a back cover arranged on the back of the display panel. However, apart from involving a large number of mechanical parts and a frame which must be made to fit the outside measurements of the display panel, use of a surrounding frame prevents two or more display panels from being mounted closely adjacent to each other, and utilized members for attachment to a wall surface will also be visible. Furthermore, the cost of such a frame structure is also fairly high.